Estació de Sant Adrià de Besòs
.jpg |municipality = Sant Adrià de Besòs |services = |metrotram = |suburban = |buses = Bus TMB: H14 143 Interurban buses: BD7 B14 B23 B26 }} Sant Adrià de Besòs, also known as Estació de Sant Adrià, is a and Trambesòs complex in the suburb of in . It is situated near the and in an industrial area dominated by the three chimneys of Besòs Power Station. Rodalies commuter rail station is served by line R1, while Trambesòs stop is served by routes T4 and T6. This rail interchange complex became very famous in 2004 during the celebration of the in Barcelona since it is the closest railway station to the Forum area. The opening of Trambesòs that year, allowed the railway station to be connected with that area of Barcelona by tram through route T4, and also became the only station of the whole Trambesòs network that provides an interchange to some kind of heavy rail services. History Although the first railway line in the which travelled from Barcelona to passed through Sant Adrià de Besòs, it did not have any kind of stop in the municipality when it was inaugurated on 18 October 1848. However, the opening of the railway line was a major boost to the communications in the area and involved the creation of several branch lines connected to local factories and the construction of the first bridge over the River Besòs, which was made of wood and was 1,127 feet long. In 1888, with the opening of a steam tram line that travelled from Barcelona to Badalona, the communications in the area were further improved and a halt in the municipality to serve this new tram line was built. In mid-1933, and because of popular demand, Compañía de los Ferrocarriles de Madrid a Zaragoza y Alicante (M.Z.A.) started the economic process to build a halt on the Barcelona–Mataró Railway in Sant Adrià. Finally the new station officially started services on 10 October of that year, and shortly after its opening, the station was quickly crowded and became an important meeting point for town. After the opening ceremony of the new station, a party to celebrate it was held at Can Matacàs, one of the most famous bars in the municipality located near the station in that time. The new railway station was mainly served by commuter trains and did not have any ticket office so tickets had to be bought on-train. On 8 May 2004, just the day before the inauguration of the Universal Forum of Cultures in Barcelona, the first section of Trambesòs network which travelled from Plaça de les Glòries Catalanes to this station was opened and was part of route T4. Four years later, on 15 June 2008, route T6 started serving the station, which travelled from Estació de Sant Adrià to Gorg station in via La Mina neighbourhood. Since 20 February 2012 and due to a restructuring of the network, route T6 still passes through La Mina but instead of finishing in Badalona, it does at Glòries. Layout Rodalies railway station consists of two tracks served by their respective side platforms partially covered by metal shelters and communicated by an underpass equipped with stairs and elevators. A small station building is located on the left side of the tracks, looking north, and consists of a single storey where there is a hall equipped with the ticket gates to the platforms, ticket vending machines and a ticket office. On the platform numbered 1 there are also some ticket gates that connect it directly to the street and Trambesòs stop, which is located parallel to this one. Trambesòs stop is located on the sea side of Rodalies station and both stations are practically joined, making the interchange between the two transport modes easier. The station has two tracks served by an island platform equipped with a shelter where there are ticket vending machines and information screens. As it is the terminus station of Trambesòs in Sant Adrià, platforms are slightly longer so that four trams can be parked, two at each track. Accessibility A sort of lifting platforms for wheelchair people situated at the accesses to the underpass of Rodalies railway station were installed in recent years, even though they did not work very often and had received several complaints from a local association of physically disabled people. In mid-2010, a complete renovation of the station was announced by Adif, the manager of the station, in order to increase its accessibility with a budget of €740,000. The works were completed on 28 July 2011 and involved the renovation of the railway platforms to facilitate the access to the trains, as well as the installation of two elevators in order to replace those lifting platforms among other upgrading operations. Services Rodalies railway station is only served by commuter trains, specifically by line R1 which is part of Barcelona commuter rail service. Although currently no train makes the full journey of the line travelling from Maçanet-Massanes to Molins de Rei, all trains on the line call at the station and many of the services either start or terminate at L'Hospitalet de Llobregat and Mataró. The typical off-peak service frequency during workweek days is one train every 10 minutes to each direction, while during rush hour is every 6 minutes. A lower frequency is offered with approximately one train every 15 minutes as the off-peak time service during weekends and public holidays. Regarding Trambesòs, as it is the terminus stop for two routes (T4 and T6), it has slightly higher frequencies than other stops. A frequency of a tram every 2 minutes can be reached at times, while the typical off-peak frequency may vary from 3 to 20 minutes. Category:Stations es:Estación de Sant Adrià de Besòs